The death of Phineas Flynn and Isabella Gracia Shapiro!?/Transcript
Act I (Scene opens at the Danville Penitentary, where Brendan is locked up. Doofenshmirtz goes into the prison, disguised as a prison guard. He walks up to Brendan's cell & breaks him out.) Brendan: Thanks, you didn't have to do that! Doofenshmirtz: What can I say? We're partners! Now I'll try to sneakily break you out by putting you in a van & saying that you'll be transferred to a new precinct. Brendan: Great plan! I hope that darn Perry doesn't try to ruin it. Doofenshmirtz: Nah, he's not going to. I told him to have a nice vacation as I turned into a new leaf. What a dumb animal he is! Brendan: OK, will you break me out now? Doofenshmirtz: YES! And I will also change your persona to Brad Snider. Brendan: Where did you get that from? Doofenshmirtz: You don't wanna know. Act II (Scene cuts to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, where Isabella, Buford, Baljeet & Ferb stand next to the tree. Linda arrives with Phineas in the back seat of the car, who then enters the backyard.) Phineas: Hey everyone! Didcha miss me? Isabella: Phineas! (hugs him) It's great to have you back! We've been waiting 2 weeks for you to recover! How did it go? Phineas: You know, fine. The food was awful, though. They made me eat zucchini. And you know really well that I don't like zucchini. Buford: But the doctor did say it's for your health, right? Phineas: Yes, but I just didn't feel like eating it. Baljeet: That's OK. We made you grilled cheese sandwiches. (Candace gets into the backyard) Candace: Did somebody say...grilled cheese sandwiches? Baljeet: Yes, but they're not for you, they're for Phineas. Candace: Oh. PHINEAS IS BACK?! Wow! I've been missing you for 2 weeks! Phineas: I've been missing all of you. Ferb: Beats Candace trying to bust me & you, Phineas. Candace: Right. So aren't you gonna invent something? Phineas: Nope, me & Isabella have arranged a date. Candace: So much for the busting schedule. Be careful out there. Phineas: OK. Act III (Scene cuts to Doofenshmirtz & Brendan, who have escaped in a police van) Doofenshmirtz: I think we lost them. Brendan: Good! Now can you take to the DEI building so that I could work on my big plan? Doofenshmirtz: OK, whatever you say. (Scene cuts to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., where Doofenshmirtz is now in his lab coat & Brendan is now is dressed in a suit similar to Agent 47 from Hitman) Doofenshmirtz: Why did you dress like that? Brendan: So that no one can figure out who I am. Doofemshmirtz: What is your big plan? Brendan: Something I wished to do many times. KILL PHINEAS FLYNN!!! Oh, and his girlfriend. Doofenshmirtz: OK, but where are you gonna shoot them from? Brendan: I know just the place. (Scene cuts to Danville Park, where Doofenshmirtz & Brendan are hiding in a tree) Doofenshmirtz: Are you sure this is the right spot? Brendan: Yes, yes it is. (puts a silencer into the sniper rifle) Here they come! (Scene cuts to Phineas & Isabella, who are sitting on a park bench. They are eating ice cream) Phineas: I'm not sure what can make this date any better. Isabella: How about this? (takes a bite of ice cream, then kisses Phineas. He is surprised by this. A supressed shot fires through Isabella's body, she falls down) Phineas: Isabella? Are you okay? (sees her chest bleeding) Holy mother of Ferb, you're bleeding! (Isabella half opens her eyes) Isabella: Phineas, I'm sorry. Phineas: You mean that kiss when you put ice cream in your mouth? Isabella: No, not that. (she then starts coughing up blood) Phineas: (weeping) No, Isabella, don't die on me! Isabella: There's something I have to tell you. Phineas: (almost crying) What? Isabella: Thing is... (She closes her eyes and her hands drop to the floor.) Phineas: Isabella? You better not be dead. (Feels her pulse. Nothing. Phineas drops down on his knees & cries) NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Act IV (Scene cuts to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, where Phineas carries Isabella's dead body, all while crying. Candace hears her brother's cry & confronts him) Candace: What's wrong, Phineas? Phineas: It's Isabella. (Bawling) SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE LIKE THIS!!! (continues crying) Candace: It's okay, Phineas. Phineas: NO IT'S NOT OKAY! Can't you see that the girl of my dreams died? I tried to- (A supressed shot fires through Phineas' body, the shot is revealed to be from Doofenshmirtz's house in the suburbs. Doofenshmirtz thumbs up on Brendan's shot, then they get away in a car. Phineas falls to the ground) Candace: Phineas? What happened? (notices his chest bleeding) Holy crap! No, it can't be! (Feels his pulse. Nothing. She gasps and begins to cry.) MY BROTHER IS DEAD!! I should have never busted you in the first place or Ferb! NEVER! I'm calling mom on this tragic news. (dials her mom) (Scene cuts to Linda grocery shopping. She answers the phone) Linda: Yes? Candace: (on phone) Mom, I have some awful news. Linda: You failed to bust your brothers again? Candace: (on phone) No, worse. Phineas is dead. Linda: (gasps) What? For real? Candace: (on phone) Yes, Mom, for real. Isabella's dead too. (Linda hangs up, weeps, then begins to cry) Linda: This can't be true! (Scene cuts to Candace, who now consults Ferb for help) Candace: (sighs) This is even worse than what I had to deal with Suzy when she was around with Jeremy. Ferb, you gotta help me. I wish for Phineas & Isabella to come back. Any options? Act V (Cut to the garage, where a Phinedroid & Isabellabot are shown in front of a computer. Baljeet & Buford are there too) Candace: Really?! Buford: Maybe we should have done what Frankenstein did to his monster. Candace: No, that would only make Phineas & Isabella mindless. Baljeet? Baljeet: These security tapes record everything at the Flynn-Fletcher & Garcia-Shapiro houses. Candace: (inserting tapes into a VCR near the computer) Computer, can you please analyze tapes and extract personality profiles of Phineas Flynn & Isabella Garcia-Shapiro? (T''he computer screen shows eigh screens fast forwarding through many different security tapes featuring Phineas & Isabella)'' Computer: Analyzing, analyzing. Analysis complete (Two plugs come out of the computer, one being orange & the other one being pink, Candace plugs the orange one into the Phinedroid & the pink one into the Isabellabot) Candace: God, I hope this works. (The robots slowly morph into exact duplicates of Phineas & Isabella. Candace takes the plug out of the impostors. Phineas impostor suddenly hugs Isabella the same way Phineas did earlier before his death) Phinedroid: Isabella, please don't die on me! (notices everyone & Isabellabot, whose eyes are fully open) What? Does this mean we didn't get shot? YES!! (kisses Isabellabot) This is awesome! The last thing I remember I got shot when I tried to finish that sentence for Candace, yet I'm more alive than ever! Candace: What do you mean, alive? Isabellabot: The last thing I remembered I got shot and when I tried to tell Phineas something but I died before I could tell him! And now I'm also alive! Can this day get any better? Candace: I'm afraid not. 'Fore you see, you are robot copies of Phineas & Isabella. Phinedroid & Isabellabot: Does this mean? Candace: Yes, I'm afraid this means that the original Phineas & Isabella were killed by an unknown assassin. Phinedroid: That's horrible. Candace: I've hidden both of their bodies in the Panic Room, so that we can find them & bury them later. Isabellabot: (hugs Phinedroid) I hope this couple will be as happy in the heavens as they were when they were alive. (Linda enters the house, she sees Phinedroid & Isabellabot) Linda: Where is Candace? She lied to me! Phinedroid: No, she didn't lie! She was telling you the truth! Me & Isabellabot are robot copies of Phineas & Isabella. (Candace goes to the Panic Room, grabs both Phineas' & Isabella's bodies, then shows them to Linda) Candace: You see, Mom? I was right after all! Linda: (screams) Put them away! Away, I tell you! Candace: OK. When's the funeral? Linda: It's a good thing you thought of building a robot copy of your brother, Candace, because you couldn't imagine the horrors I would've had without him! Candace: I'm asking you, when is the funeral? Linda: Now! Act VI (Scene cuts to graveyard, where a long line of people & children are paying their respects to Phineas & Isabella. Isabella's bowtie sits on her coffin door & Phineas' shirt sits on his coffin door. Candace steps up to the podium, on which sit pictures of Phineas & Isabella and on the front of which hangs a wreath with the banners saying "R.I.P. Phineas Flynn "I know what we're gonna do today!" & "R.I.P. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro "Whatcha doin'?") Candace: We're all here because Phineas & Isabella have been such important parts of our lives. Some of us... feel hurt... and we could never forget those lovely ones like Phineas Flynn & Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Whether it's those crazy ideas that Phineas have made, or that sweet voice coming from Isabella, we'll always remember them as a lovely couple. Jeremy? (Candace gets off the podium & Jeremy takes over her place) Jeremy: I'll always remember Isabella's kind nature, more than anything. She always treated people with dignity and respect, except when you steal the catchphrase from her, but that's not the point. What a tragedy she had to leave us so soon. As for Phineas Flynn, I'll always remember on how cool he was with his big ideas. He helped me win in a dance contest, though I cheated, I'm not gonna lie, he helped me with Candace on how she dresses, all that stuff. And so it is with heavy hearts that we say good-bye to Phineas Flynn & Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. They've been really good children & they would've made a good husband & wife in the future. And now, let us bow our heads in a moment of silence and reflect on how Phineas & Isabella touched our lives. Candace: (Whispering) Vanessa, who murdered Phineas & Isabella? Vanessa: I've got it covered beforehand. My dad & Brendan who broke out of jail killed your brother & his girlfriend, but don't worry, they are now locked up in an insane asylum which is nearly impossible to get out of. Candace: Oh, thank God. They got what they deserved. (Perry comes in & chatters) Candace: Oh, there you are, Perry! You missed the funeral. Act VII (Scene cuts to the insane asylum, where Doofenshmirtz & Brendan share the same room. They are in straitjackets.) Doofenshmirtz: This is stupid! Brendan: I should have known this plan would have gone wrong. Doofenshmirtz: (phone rings) Hello? Major Monogram: Good evening, Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz: Good evening my butt! Major Monogram: No matter. Anyway, you have been arrested for homicide along with Brendan. Carl here have spied on you to try and get you back to prison. So now you are in the insane asylum of O.W.C.A., which is nearly impossible to break out of unless you happen to have the same intelligence as Agent P. You need a nice long stay in solitary confinement! Goodnight. Doofenshmirtz: So, now what? Brendan: I dunno, you tell me. Doofenshmirtz: What if this was all a setup & that they were wearing bulletproof vests? Brendan: No, I doubt it that kids wear thest vests. Doofenshmirtz: Oh. Well in that case: CURSE YOU VANESSA! I said that because she was the one who arrested me & you. She knew all about this! Brendan: Wow, your daughter must be not so evil. Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, you're right. (Later that day, Candace goes back home & finds Phinedroid & Isabellabot with glowing red eyes) Candace: Guys? What's wrong? Suzy: Nothing. (Suzy Johnson shows up behind Phinedroid & Isabellabot) Candace: Suzy? You re-programmed them? Suzy: Yes. Now it's time for you to suffer! Candace: NO! (Phinedroid & Isabellabot pull out a baseball bat, then hit Candace in the head with it) (Scene cuts to Candace's bed. She wakes up, screaming. She then breathes heavily) Candace: Oh, what a nightmare. Does this mean that none of that really happened? (looks out the window. Phineas & Isabella are alive & well. They're building something off-screen. Baljeet & Buford are also present, but not Brendan.) Phew! And I thought Phineas & Isabella died for real! Well, it's time to bust my brothers once more!